Anung Un Rama et les chats
by Nanthana14
Summary: Anung Un Rama aimait deux choses par dessus tout : les cigares cubain et les chats...


**J****e ne possède aucun des personnages des films (avec Ron Pearlman... Je zappe le dernier n'est-ce-pas lol) ni des comics.****  
**

**Anung Un Rama aimait deux choses par dessus tout : les cigares cubain et les chats... **

**Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre des Nuits du FoF sur le thème "Chaton"**

**(Rappel des règles : 1 thème pour une 1 heure entre 21h et 4h du matin)**

**Première sur ce fandom, même si j'avais déjà écris un drabble. Les Nuits ont l'art de me faire partir dans des nouveaux fandoms un peu improbables !**

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

_**Anung Un Rama et les chats**_

Anung Un Rama aimait deux choses par-dessus tout : les cigares cubains et les chats. Dans sa chambre, il avait recueilli toute une bande de félidés ramassés errant et qui lui rendaient son attention par des concerts de ronronnements et des distributions de câlins. Pendant un temps, il s'était demandé d'où lui venait l'affection profonde qu'il avait pour ces petites bêtes. Broom lui avait rappelé une fois qu'il l'avait découvert au pied d'une tombe où trônait une statue de chat et, paradoxalement, il s'en souvenait maintenant de cette statue, mais une simple image de pierre ne pouvait pas avoir déclenché cette attirance, non ?

D'autres s'amusaient à lui dire que c'était normal. Après tout, des légendes locales, toutes plus ridicules les unes que les autres, disaient bien que le chat était l'animal du Diable et comme ile venait lui aussi des Enfers, certains ajoutaient que leur connexion était inéluctable. Ils étaient censés se reconnaître entre créatures infernales !

Anung ne croyait pas à cela. Ses animaux n'avaient rien de diaboliques ! Ils étaient tous plus adorables et affectueux les uns que les autres, mais surtout, ils ne se préoccupaient pas le moins du monde de son apparence effrayante. Une apparence qui rebutait la plupart des humains et lui faisait définitivement préférer la compagnie de ses boules de poils.

C'était bien simple, il ne parvenait pas à résister à un petit chat abandonné. Les agents du FBI et les scientifiques qui travaillaient avec lui s'étaient fait une raison. Sa devise était « jamais sans mes chats ». Il fallait juste qu'ils aient une bonne faculté d'adaptation et qu'ils ne manquent pas de respect à ses animaux.

Anung aimait tous ses chats, mais certains étaient un peu particuliers. Ainsi, dans toute sa bande de mini-fauves, le plus aventureux était un joli chaton siamois aux yeux bleus, grégaire et bavard. La petite boule de poil aimait venir se coucher au creux de son cou. Il lui mordillait doucement le lobe de l'oreille, le piétinait un peu et finissait par s'endormir. A partir de ce moment, tout Hellboy qu'il était, Anung ne bougeait plus. Il en profitait pour lire ou potasser un dossier, mais jamais il n'osait le réveiller.

C'était comme ça ! N'en déplaise à certains le bien-être de ses chats passait avant leurs pseudos nouvelles importantes. Ces derniers temps, il avait d'ailleurs continué à récupérer de nouveaux chats abandonnés et c'était bien une bonne vingtaine de félidés qui peuplaient sa chambre désormais.

Liz lui avait fait la remarque récemment qu'il y en avait de plus en plus, mais cela n'était pas un problème. Tant qu'ils étaient bien nourris et heureux, Anung se fichait du nombre.

Oui, Hellboy adorait les chats. La seule chose à laquelle il n'avait pas pensé, c'était qu'il se retrouverait face à cette situation un jour. Combattre un démon récalcitrant tout en protégeant un carton de chatons n'était pas facile, mais jamais il ne laisserait quelqu'un faire du mal à un chaton. Il préférait encore autant arrêter le cigare ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait l'agacer ce monstre avec ses tentacules ! En plus, il avait réellement voulu s'en prendre à ses pauvres petites bêtes innocentes et ça, ce n'était juste pas possible ! Il allait lui faire payer et vitre fait ! On ne touchait pas une seule moustache de chat quand il était dans les environs !


End file.
